


What if they find out? Loki X Tony Stark

by DontForgetWhatIAm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I can totally motivate my self to write this, I think everyone just needs a hug, Loki is hurt and emotional, M/M, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), fluff at the end, shut up he is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetWhatIAm/pseuds/DontForgetWhatIAm
Summary: Post Civil War, Tony is alone. His friends had left him as he clung to the side of the law, his guilt from Sokovia and his loyalty conflicting. But when Loki crashes into his life (literally) will he give up reconciliation with his team, or will he keep seeking out the secrets behind those intriguing green eyes - because having both is certainly an impossibility - isn’t it?





	What if they find out? Loki X Tony Stark

Tony was pasing, a dark liquor in his hand swirling with his every step. The complex was empty - too empty. Three weeks had passed since they had left and in the silence he was losing his mind. Cap had taken his team and off and upped to some distant country, and vision, despite supporting him in the fight, had trailed after them with thoughts of Wanda. Even the kid was gone, Peter, returning home to protect his neighbor hood. He downed his drink in one go, already accustomed to the burning sensation at the back of his throat, he pored another drink. 

It hadn’t been worth it, but at the time guilt over hanging from the fiasco with Ultron and Bruse’s abrupt departure had consumed him, and the revealed truth of his parents’ death had pushed him too far. He had once again fallen through that emotional barrier into the darkness of him mind, and the only thing that seemed to quiet it? Alcohol. Alcohol and it’s mind buzzing tendencies. Sure, Tony was a revolutionary genius, but his mind was loud. Too loud. And it had a tendency of coming up with unsettling thoughts in the middle of the night. 

“Tony!” Pepper’s voice split through his thinking and brought him back to reality. He became tea ware of his surroundings, and if her disappointed glare at the empty bottles of what could have been tequila, Tony couldn’t tell - his vision was fuzzy.  
“Dammit Tony, why does it always revert to this - you need to get a hold. Accept you can feel human emotions, talk about them, and move on from them without brewing in what ever pit of self loathing your in”, she stepped forward, motioning for him to put the glass in her outheld hand, but he turned away and and topped it up. “I don’t know what your talking about, I’m dealing,” in the silence his cocky voice was filled with snark and what might have been the crack of emotions threatening to spill out. Pepper had been his friend for a long time , he wanted to let her in, let her fill the silence, but he felt that despite her outside efforts, truly she understood it was safer to forget Tony could feel. “This isn’t good for you, you can’t keep on like this - what if the world starts ending again?”  
“The. The Avengers will save it - or what’s left of them at least”, he sneered as he took another gulp.  
“You are the avengers, you need to man up and pick up that damn phone of yours!” As if on cue her purse began to buzz. She sighed, “look, I’ve got to go and meet Coulson - we’ll sort this out soon.” She walked out the building without so much as a look back. Ever since his resurrection she had been head over heals for the agent, he was kind and sweet, and immediately prospect of dating Tony were thrown in the bin. He sighed, calling Dumm-E over to tinker with his wiring. He would never upgrade him though, inspire of his capability to do so, his inaccuracy and ability to irritate was charming. 

“Sir, atmospheric pressure in the surrounding area just increase by .4, I do believe the readings match that of New York.” Just as Tony stood up to aks Friday what the hell that meant the windows shattered. The glass walls of the brand new avengers building caved is as fragments shot across the room. Tony’s wrist band lit up and his suit attached itself, protecting him from the blow. Now, Tony will admit that designing the Avengers building to be majority glass was a design flaw on his side - but he had not expected this. As the dust settled and his vision returned he looked down on the bloody mass before him. 

Implanted in the floor, his face and arms were cut by shards of glass. Small streams of blood ran down his face and collected at his lip. His green eyes were shadowed and adorned by dark circles contrasting against his sickly, milk white skin. Wearing a loose fitting gray t-shirt his frame looked frail and malnourished. A deal dark stain was growing at his stomach which he was clutching with shaking hands. His eyes met Tony’s. 

“I’ll have that drink now if it’s all the same to you”, though the jest came out wheezy, forced.  
Tony removed the mask of his helmet and looked down at the god before him returning that classic, sliver tounged smirk. He had approximately 4 hours until Pepper checked up on him again.


End file.
